


sins of the flesh

by sinners_and_tragicians



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Smut, church, priest!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinners_and_tragicians/pseuds/sinners_and_tragicians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has sinned, and now Gerard the priest prays for him.</p><p>What's the worst that could happen, its only praying, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sins of the flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Hi its my first fic that I've actually published and I didn't manage to get a beta so if you see any mistakes let me know. Also, I'm open for comments or criticism, tell me what you liked or didn't like.
> 
> Don't own the boys or the band, all my own fiction  
> Enjoy! :3

He lay there, waiting, ready. His body is covered in a sheen of sweat, making his messy black fringe stick to his forehead. It also made him sparkle in the dim light of the flickering candles that dotted the room. The smoke and the smell of incense was at once familiarly sickening and arousing and it made him aware of just how far this was going, maybe a step further than he thought it would. He didn't complain though, just waited as he could feel a scorching look fleet over his pale starkness. The memory of the church was one of the last thoughts on his mind however as the building pressure between his hips demanded all his attention, that, and of course a matching specimen hovering over him, asking for permission to enter.

He nodded, feeling his bottom lip pinched between his teeth, seeing the hazel gaze burn with lust and want, like the faint candlelight around the room. Slowly, a finger, a hand skimmed along his side, lower past the swallow forever etched into the skin. The pressure was suddenly gone and he felt the fingers against his lips, opening up for them and sucking greedily. They trailed down again, this time leaving a shiny path. It went lower down still until he felt it circle, once, twice then dip in; a cold and unexpected, but not unwanted intrusion. It was familiar and odd at the same time.

Having felt one teasing digit, he thought he deserved another, so pushing back on the finger until he finally felt another enter alongside it. The slim, skilled fingers scissored and bent and soon enough another was added. He reveled in the stretch, breathing deeply through his nose, the smell of chapel filling his mind again, slowing it as his yearning thoughts became aware of their environment again. What should have made him feel guilty made him feel aroused instead. The risk they were running was high, but definitely worth it.

The fingers pulled out, leaving him empty and wanting. A soft, complaining moan escaped his lips but changed into a groan, just as the fingers were replaced with something bigger and infinitely more satisfying. He could feel the incoming slowly, filling him and he gasped against it, expecting it but also remembering it. There was something distinctly familiar, it was not his first time. Now that he felt content, used to the stretch, he began wiggling, trying to get the most out of the hot friction, the slip and slide of sweaty skin on sweaty skin. Suddenly a voice, rough with anticipation started up above him accentuated only by his own moans and the answering sounds drifting from the disembodied voice.  
“Our Father,” the voice started, an almost artful sound. “Who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name.” It seemed that the owner of the voice was just as aware of their surroundings, the smell of incense quickly blending with the smell of sweat and sex permeating the room. He also seemed to recognize the need of the body in front of him as he sped up his movement, speaking to the rhythm he quickly established.

“Thy kingdom… come.” At this an almost audible smirk could be heard as a hand snaked around a hip to touch the source of pleasure, hot, hard and leaking. The victim threw his head back and his breath hitched. “Thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven.” He stopped again panting, leaning forward biting softly on the skin in front of him, an unwilling thought making its way to his mind: sins of the flesh. He murmured against the skin, continuing.

“Give us this day our daily bread…” a sly tongue darted out, rubbing circles, an experienced hand pumped in time “…and forgive us our trespasses.” He pushed into him, hitting the spot he had been looking for, the ultimate source of pleasure. A throaty moan drowned out the next words and suddenly he was so close, so close. He had not finished the prayer yet so he slowed to a teasing speed.

The man beneath him was writhing and arching up and down to try and get the most out of the passion and pleasure being given to him. It was to no avail. The voice reached a crescendo, climaxing as it said “Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil."

"For thine is the kingdom,” the voice paused, fingers digging into his hips, leaving marks that would be evidence of their crazy endeavor. “the power and the glory.” He bit down on his shoulder marking him again, sending him into a passionate rage. It had to end soon. The build-up was too much, too hot, both of them balancing on the edge between rational thought and blissful pleasure. They had lost the rhythm and the heat and sweat on their skin mixed together chaotically, everything covered in the smell of holiness and purity, now tainted with sex.

“Forever and ever,” he uttered the last words giving in to the coil in his gut, felling the muscles clench around him, pushing him further and further over the edge. He felt like falling and just went with the waves of pleasure crashing through his body, thighs shuddering and hands holding on too tight. Some more bruises being left. “Amen” he said finally and collapsed on the body beneath him.

“Dear God” said a voice from the pillow, turning slowly so that he could see the hazel irises with pupils blown.

He replied, his voice hoarse, “You should think twice before using the Lord’s name in vain, Frank. You saw what punishment I can deal out.” A smirk already finding its way on to his swollen lips as he cleaned himself quickly and efficiently, buttoning his dress pants and tucking in his starched shirt. His hand moved up to his clerical collar and adjusted it in one swift move. He headed to the door, looked back and said “But I think your soul can still be saved, nothing that a prayer or two won’t fix…”


End file.
